Kamen Rider Zi-O
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the twentieth and final series in the Heisei period run and the first series in an currently unknown new era and the twenty-ninth series overall. The series started on September 2, 2018, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Build. After Lupinranger VS Patranger’s conclusion, it was joined by in February 2019 and later in March 2019. The show tagline is . Much like Kamen Rider Decade, it commemorates all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders to date. Plot 1= |-| 2= In the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before Sougo Tokiwa, a high schooler that has always dreamed of becoming a king. Then, Tsukuyomi appears from the time machine, telling Sougo, “I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the Oma Zi-O, the time king reigns supreme.” She has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. She then gives Sougo an ominous warning, “You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, Time King, the demonic king destined to rule the world.” Can this really be Sougo’s fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Another Riders Movie/Special-exclusive Another Riders Allies *Tsukuyomi *Junichiro Tokiwa Amanogawa High School *Chuta Ohsugi *Daita Kondou *Chikao Nezu Daitenku Temple *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita Kisarazu Other Allies *Hina Izumi *Misora Isurugi *Daisuke Okubo Legend Riders Kuuga Agito Ryuki 555 Blade Den-O Decade OOO Fourze Wizard Gaim Ghost Ex-Aid Build Other Legend Riders Villains Time Jackers *Swartz *Heure *Ora *Tid Other *Orphnochs **Elephant Orphnoch (flashback) *Imagin **Futaros *Dopants **Masquerade Dopants *Yummies **Waste Yummy **Neko Yummy (flashback) *Greeed *Zodiarts **Stardust Ninja Dustards *Phantoms **Ghouls *Inves **Elementary Inves (flashback) *Roidmudes **Low-Class Roidmude *Gamma **Gamma Commandos *Bugsters **Bugster Virus **Aranbura Bugster (flashback) *Smash **Strong Smash Hazard (flashback) *Kasshin Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest stars Build * : * : Ex-Aid * : * : * : 555 * : * : Fourze * : * : * : Wizard * : OOO * : * : Gaim * : * : Ghost * : * : * : * : Decade * : * : Future Riders * : * : * : Ryuki * , : * : Blade * : * : * : Notes *Following only Kamen Rider Black RX before it, the final Showa era series, Zi-O will be broadcast through two eras of Japanese history. However, while Black RX entered the Heisei era with the death of on January 7th of 1989, Zi-O shall enter the new era with the scheduled abdication of on April 30th in 2019. **Bearing in mind that the 1990s feature films are officially classed as Showa Riders due to the involvement of creator Shotaro Ishinomori as well as preceding the revival of the TV series with Kamen Rider Kuuga, the future of classification of the Kamen Rider Series beyond Zi-O is unknown at this time. *This is the first series since Fourze to have the titular rider only appear at the predecessor's summer film while OOO is the first have the transformation device appearing at the predecessor's series only. *On Zi-O s official Twitter page, there is an error on the banner that shows Ryuki wearing the Decadriver. This error was fixed as the banner have several Riders covering Ryuki's lower body. However, the image of Ryuki wearing the Decadriver remains on the banner. **Incidentally, Decade would appear in the series as well as changing into Ryuki. However, he does not use the original Decadriver and instead uses the Neo Decaderiver. *This is the first series since: **''Ghost'' to feature secondary writers plotting the episodes. **''Den-O'' to not have spring film in production during the series run. *The actors of the three Future Riders' are Super Sentai alumni. ** Interestingly, They all starred in 2010s Super Sentai series with 3 years apart (2012, 2015 and 2018). ** Although the first two played Sentai Rangers, the third played a Sentai Villian. References External Links *Official Toei TV Page (Japanese) *Official TV Asahi Page (Japanese) *Official season promo on Bandai Japan's YouTube channel *Heisei Kamen Rider 20 Official Site Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era